


That would be enough

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Jason-Centric, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Poor-Jason, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Things were going wrong lately, bodies were found, bodies that lacked any wounds, any poisons and any hint as to what killed them. Then one night they figure it out. Each victim had something in common, they had died bofore, during surgery, from drowning, but all of them died.In their final death they were happy.An odd thing in itself.Now they need to find Jason.Too Late.





	That would be enough

Jason frowned down at the bay, watching the water flow past. He was Jason today, not Red Hood, not Wayne, just Jason. Sad, Bitter and Lonely Jason. He glanced down the bridge and noticed a woman standing over a man, the man's eyes were glowing and he was crying, but he seemed happy, The woman stepped away and vanished leaving the man lying on the bridge. His eyes slipping closed.

Jason stared for a few minutes at the odd sight before rolling his eyes and leaving. He picked his way back up to his apartment and sat on his bed.

Laying back on his bed he stared up at the ceiling eyes falling shut, his breath evening out.

His window opened...

________________________________

Batman stared at the reports, nothing adding up. Body after body being found almost hourly.None of them had anything in common, different ages, genders, sexualities, and looks. None of them were alike in any way. He'd called in Tim for help, Then Dick. Still they had nothing, Even Damian was looking tired and strung, instead of his normal grumpy expression.

"We're getting nowhere!" Tim shouted wiping the papers off the table. Alfred leaned down and picked a paper up, then he frowned, then picked up another, and another before dropping them onto the table.

"Master Bruce, Do all of these reports tell of the victims dying before during surgeries and such?" He asked. Tim froze and spun.

"They do! All of them, its the only thing they have in common!!" He chirped diving back into the papers.

"They all died happy, no signs of struggle, no drugs in their system, they just layed down and fell asleep," Dick stated, rubbing his chin. His head shot up. He spun around to face Bruce.

"Do you think they'll target Jason? Or Damian??" He asked, a slight tint to his voice. Bruce stared.

"Contact Jason, NOW!" He growled, his skin prickling with a terrible feeling. Dick pulled out his phone and hit 3 on speed dial. He waited, nothing, and tried again, And again.

Nothing, he turned to bruce. Everything began to happen quickly, they loaded onto the batmobile and bat bikes before speeding out of the cave.

 

__________________________________

Jason's eyes shot open as a hand clamped over his mouth. He kicked out and flung himself across the room snagging his guns and firing at the shadowy being. The bullets passed straight through it. Jason's eyes widened and he leapt out the window, The shadow following shortly behind. He spotted the bat bikes pulling up to his apartment building. He opened his mouth to shout but the shadow startled him mid jump. He crashed across the roof, his arm being cut open by the rough cement. He winced and continued on. He heard shouts from his apartment but they were too far away to make out.

 

He ran to the docks and slid into an empty warehouse. He stumbled into the middle of the floor where he was met by the shadow, a pale hand coming out to rest on his cheek. Jason froze, a feeling of calm washing over him. He knelt down and stared up at her, long white hair pooled around her pale thin face, glowing violet eyes stared into his own, his vision slowly began to white out and he blinked.

_________________________________

_Jason blinked awake in his apartment, or he thought it was his apartment, the ceiling was too high, and there was a door from his bedroom. So it wasn't his apartment. It resembled a combination of his apartment and his bedroom at the manor. He pulled off the blanket and slid from the bed, rushing to the door and peeking out of it._

_"It WAS his room in the manor, just redecorated, more like him than either his old room and apartment were. Jason startled when his door was pulled open and he fell into waiting arms._

_"Jaybird!! You're awake!! I'm so glad! now we can finally eat, Alfred wouldn't let us start until everyone was at the table!!" Dick cooed before tossing Jason over his shoulder and rushing down the stairs._

_"Put me Down!"Jason cried struggling in Dick's hold. They burst through the doors and Dick was beaming. Damian was glaring at Dick, Tim was cackling and Bruce look far more amused than the situation called for._

_"What happened? i mean, why am i here?" Jason asked when Dick set him down. Bruce gave him a sad look._

_"Jason, we've been over this," Bruce said standing. Jason blinked at him._

_"I don't know what you mean. Last thing i remember i was being chased by a shadow, no, it was humanoid, a woman," Jason looked down then back up._

_"She was killing people!! It wasn't natural! She just touched them and they just laid down and died!" Jason stated he spun and looked into each of his family's faces._

_"Jason, yesterday was Tim's birthday." Bruce stated, a hand setting on his shoulder._

_"No Tims birthday was weeks ago! And i certainly was there for it! You wouldn't have let me within fifty meters of the manor if you could help it!" Jason stated throwing his arms into the air. Then he blinked._

_"Oh, this place is-" He slumped slightly._

_"This isn't real, or if it is this isn't my universe." Jason stated. Bruce frowned._

_"It would explain why we found you in an empty warehouse a week ago when you've been dead for nine years." Bruce stated his hand resting on Jason's cheek, Jason stared up at him._

_"Jason, i'll never be able to tell you just how sorry i am that i couldn't save you, I want you to know now why i couldn't kill Joker." Bruce stated holding Jason's chin in hand._

_"Death seemed to quick a punishment, for what he did to you, i designed and built a place just for him, he hasn't been able to escape it since he's been put inside, He'll be trapped reliving his worst fears for the rest of his life for what he did to you." Bruce said staring deep into Jason's eyes. Jason started to cry._

_"I'm unbelievably glad you're alive Jason!" He said pulling Jason into a hug, Jason began to glow._

________________________________________

The Batmobile burst through the warehouse doors and ejected it's occupants who landed gracefully before the two.

Jason knelt before a tall young and gaunt woman with long pale gold hair and slitted violet eyes.

Nightwing Spun into the room with Tim, boxing the two in.

Jason stared up at the woman with wide glowing Green eyes. She smiled down at him.

 _"It's time for you to make your choice, Remain in the world i've sent you to, or return to the world you were born to."_  She said, he voice echoing across the open space, Shadows caged her and Jason in, Trapping them together, preventing the Bats from retrieving him. She turned to face Bruce.

"I've sent this boy to a universe where he was still dead and let that version of you find him. It was nine years he'd been dead in that world. The Wayne of that world is much more grateful for his second chance than you are, He has said the one thing that Jason here wanted to hear the most." She said gesturing towards the boy.

_________________________________________

_Jason pulled back._

_"It's time for you to make your choice, Remain in the world i've sent you to, or return to the world you were born to." A cool voice echoed to him._

_"I get a choice." Jason stated looking up at the bruce of this world._

_"I can stay here, in this universe or return to my own." Jason stated staring up into Bruce's face._

_"Stay." Bruce stated his eyes were pleading. Jason smiled, but he was torn._

_"This isn't my world, Maybe, the Jason of this universe is alive too, But, i can't be that jason, i-" Jason sniffled._

_"I'm Sorry but i just want to go **home**!" He cried, His glowing faded._

___________________________________________

"JASON!" Batman Shouted as Jason's eyes slid closed and he slumped down against the concrete, a smile on his face.

"He's chosen." The woman said before melting into the shadows. The cage faded away and Bruce leapt forward pulling Jason up onto his lap.

"Jason, please." He pleaded, Rocking Jasons body slightly. Dick, stepped closer and knelt beside the two leaning against Bruce and letting himself cry. Tim slumped against Dick,s shoulder and Damian stood staring down at the body in his father's arms.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I failed you again." Bruce said removing his cowl and leaning down to press a kiss against his boys forehead.

"I should have told you how much you meant to me, i should have done so much, i m so sorry." Bruce cried.

"Dad?" A voice asked softly, a hand reaching out to grasp Bruces arm. He looked down. JAson stared back at him, slightly dazed an tired but **ALIVE**.

"Jason!" Bruce gasped holding on to Jason tighter. He laughed and kept rocking. Jason blinked up at him in confusion.

"You're coming home Jason, I won't let you leave again, You'll stay at home with us where i know you're safe, where we can help you stay safe, Where I can keep you Safe, and warm and healthy, no more living alone, i can't lose you anymore." Bruce chattered softly. Dick was humming now in agreement, Damian nodding along and Tim texting on his phone.

"Alfred's preparing your room as we speak, Welcome home Big bro." Tim said curling forward.

Jason let out a wet laugh and cried happily for the first time in many years.

He was Home.


End file.
